


When Bullies Have Hearts (Peter's Letter To Mr Stark)

by CocoaFlower21



Series: Letters To Mr. Stark [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Flash Thompson Redemption, Flash Thompson has a heart, Gen, Good Peter, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Letters, Peter Parker Misses Tony, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Redemption, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaFlower21/pseuds/CocoaFlower21
Summary: Peter writes a letter to Tony about what happened in school with Flash but it wasn't what he expected.





	When Bullies Have Hearts (Peter's Letter To Mr Stark)

**Author's Note:**

> This was formerly one of my chapters for my one shot collection "Letters to mr stark" but I deleted it cuz I lost interest really quick. I liked this specific chapter that I wrote and decided to post this as a one shot.

_Hey Mr. Stark,_

_It's me again, Peter, but of course you already know that._

_Something weird happened at school today, you know how one time I told you about that guy named Flash Thompson? The one who likes to pick on me? Yeah that guy._

_Well, today during gym class, we were about to leave and go to our next class but I forgot my watch in the locker rooms so I ran back to go get it,_

_"Hey Parker" I turned around it was Flash. I didn't understand why he followed me in there, I assumed he came in to harass me like he always does._

_But Strangely….. Bizarrely… Surprisingly, he didn't._

_Instead, he had that expression on his face, something that I've never seen him do before, he looked…. Apologetic. I didn't know what about at first because I didn't think he was the type of person to feel that way. Usually he's, well, just Flash._

_I asked him what he wanted, and here's the weird part that comes next, it's probably even more weirder than the events I went through, but the next thing he told me just BLEW my mind! And I mean REALLY blew my mind!_

_"Listen, Pen- Sorry, I mean Peter." That's the first time I ever heard him say my name right! I was…. I didn't even have the words to describe how I felt that day, it was all too weird._

_Then he said, "Look, I'm not here to give you any shit, I just wanted to say….." He sighed and looked at me sympathetically._

_Sympathetically. Apologetic. Never in a billion years would I think those words would be in the same sentence with Flash. Never thought I would see the day but here we are._

_"I'm sorry" and that was when I just stood there, confused with a mix of shock, complete and utter shock._

_Flash Thompson, the school bully, said those two words and right to my face too! I just couldn't tell if this was a prank or something because "Sorry" is something that I rarely hear in his vocabulary. It's usually "Loser" "Geek" "Nerd" or any insults like those that he likes to use on people, especially me. Oh ESPECIALLY me!_

_"Sorry? For what?" I raised an eyebrow and crossing my arms._

_"For your loss, you know, about Tony Stark. I know you were his intern and all and…." He sighed again, "He must meant a lot to you"_

_I nodded and said, "Yeah, he did. I mean I miss him a lot everyday. Why do you care anyway? You hate me"_

_"Look man, I just wanted to share my condolences"_

_I could have just said I don't need your condolences, leave me alone. I could have just said I don't need your pity and don't feel sorry for me._

_But I didn't. I could have said all those things to him but Instead, I went the high road, showed a small smile and said, "Thanks, Flash. I really appreciate that."_

_"Yeah well, no problem. Just don't tell anyone this happened, okay? I got a reputation to maintain"_

_"Yeah, sure I'll definitely make sure I won't tell anyone" I nodded and gave him a thumbs up, leaving the scene as fast as I can._

_Sooo yeah that's pretty much what happened, weird huh? I never thought of all people, Flash would be the one to share any compassion towards me of all people for your loss and I never thought something like that would happen between me and him as much as a jerk he can be all the time towards me._

_I expected him to harass and make fun of me like he always does, but no, he didn't do any of those things. At least that day he didn't, in fact, he's been easy on me lately ever since, well, you know. Not that I'm complaining or anything because I'm relieved that he's giving me a break._

_I guess I learned something, some people are full of surprises!_

_You know, now that I think about it, I do think Flash, in some way, does have a heart. He probably just doesn't show it that often, at least not in front of certain people. I don't know, Mr. Stark, maybe someday he'll change._

_What I learned that day, even though some people may act like total douchebags, they could have compassionate side to them too that you would never expect them to have._

_Well, that's all I wanted to tell you Mr. Stark in this letter. I have to go to bed now because it's late and I have to go back to school tomorrow._

_I love and miss you every day!_

_~Love, Peter~_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know guys, I kinda like the idea of Flash kinda stripping down his bullying exterior to show some sympathy towards Peter, it shows that anybody can have a heart even if they can be a jerk most of the time. I hope we get to see that side of Flash in Far From Home like we did in Amazing Spiderman with Andrew Garfield.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this one shot! :)


End file.
